


Graduation Day: A Continuation

by LinkHeichou



Category: OCs - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Graduation Day, M/M, Post-Graduation, Reunion, Reunions, bih I'm crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9008620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinkHeichou/pseuds/LinkHeichou
Summary: Archer is so glad he's back home in Virginia.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spaceoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceoo/gifts).



> Continuation of a gift from my friend :,)

_“I'm home, baby.”_

_“I'm here.”_

Archer pulled away from Sonny's shoulder, now wet with his tears. He held his head, his thumbs wiping away the flowing tears from the graduate’s cheeks. “Don't cry, baby, it's okay. I'm here now,” he said in a tone of comfort, remembering how smooth his skin was. His lips curled into this smile that would eventually make his cheeks hurt.

“I'm not crying of sadness, silly,” Sonny replied, giggling through the tears. “I'm so happy to see you again.” The graduate grinned ear to ear, overwhelmed with emotions. The Irishman ran his fingers through the other's hair; it’s gotten long over the last 2 years.

“Look at ‘chu, baby boy. You've grown so much.” Archer chuckled, moving his hair out of the way to see those pretty, chocolate brown eyes he's missed staring into. He wanted to kiss him so badly; he missed the softness of his lips, ones he always loved capturing with his own. He looked up to see Sonny's parents, looking at them as he stood from the ground, pulling up Sonny with him. He walked over to them, the smile still on his face. “Mr. Dawson, it’s good to see you again,” he greeted as he shook his hand, his less dominant hand patting the top of Mr. Dawson’s. He then turned to his wife, giving her a kiss on the cheek and pulled her into a loving hug.

“It's so lovely to see you again, Archer.”

“And I you, Mrs. Dawson,” Archer said happily, pulling away from the hug, his hands resting on her shoulders. “You haven't aged a bit, madam.” Mrs. Dawson's cheeks flushed pink, smiling and laughing.

“You are too much, dear.”

Her husband looked at the Irishman, almost delighted to see the foreign exchange student again. “So, you came back, eh? How's life back in Ireland?”

“I'll tell you at home.”

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaa


End file.
